Concentrated drink mixes are well known in the art. They typically utilize a liquid mixture of flavor, sweetener (usually a high intensity low calorie sweetener) and colorant. They are food approved by the FDA when sold in the United States, both packaging and consumable product. One such product currently on the market is branded MIO and generically referred to as “liquid water enhancer”. It contains a dispensable liquid containing flavor, sweetener, color and liquid like water, with the flavor, sweetener and color preferably being soluble and/or dispersible in the liquid to reduce separation of the ingredients during storage. The mixture of ingredients is contained in a polymeric squeeze bottle that has a removable threaded lid closure. Consumable contents are about 1-2 ounces. For use, the bottle must be inverted to effect dispensing. While effective, it cannot be reliably positioned relative to a container of water and, if used while traveling, bouncing can cause one to splatter some of the contents onto the user and/or surrounding area. This will cause at least temporary staining and wetting.